Inverting the Glitch
by TheDarkGift
Summary: This is a story about what happenes to Link after 100 or so times of living out OOT. He wants vengence for his life ending and in the Journey to get that vengence he nearly obliterates Hyrule and realises that fate gets what it wants one way or another.
1. Threading the Glitch

I don't own anything in this chapter.  
  
Link's Goran Tunic flowed in the wind as he sat atop death mountian. A scene almostlike this had been played out a hundred times, because of Zelda's decision to send him into the past, locking him in time, and making his exstance end after that point. After killing the dragon that was thje goron's plight, he just sat there, waiting for something to happen. He knew he should be moving on, but he didn't want to anymore, he felt so worn that it was hard to even commit. Just then the volcano erupted. Now this always happened, only this time, link was still there, insted of on his way to the Zora's domain. He rose to his feet, knowing that running wasnt an option because of the climb down just behind him, he tried to find some other way to avert this desaster.  
  
"Navi! What do I do?"  
  
"Link, I have no idea."  
  
The magma reached him as he tried to use his hookshot in vein. The lava ingulfed him. His screams of pain blocked out by the violent blowing of the winds.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Time was disrupeted, eaten up by this parodox.  
  
Things started to run together, all the times link had went back into time because of Zelda, all the times he had done the same thing, all the times he had saved the day started to join together becase of him. Time was franticly trying to sow itself together, and the only way it could was to make link its binding point.  
  
Link's body rose from the lava, from the planets very blood. He looked at his hands with puzzlement. He seemed to be the only thing that had changed, everything else was the same, time had changed and zelda would never send him back again, meaning she had never sent him back before. This had become his first adventure as aposed to his repeaded adventure, he was rewriting the future, in turn rewriting the past, he was the product of a hundred himself, in affect, becoming 100 times more himself, and 100 times more powerful. Somehow he knew his new powers as if they had always been there but he knew they hadn't.  
  
He drew his sword. The master sword, now its power was nothing to him. If he tried to use it, it wouldn't be able to contain his power, and it would become no more. He put it away, then remembered the lava he was standing in. Then other things started coming back to him. His future through the eyes of 100 other links and he knew where everything was, who sheik was, and what she intended to do to him. He willed himself off the ground, the lava had burned most of his cloths off, so he flew streight into the town.  
  
Link's new outfit was much more grand. It was black with red trim and had an emblum on it, and the tail came down from it to the ground. His pants were lose fitting. He wore black leather boots that elevated him about an inch.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Koume, Kotake, What was that power increse?"  
  
"Lord Gannon, we don't know"  
  
"It wasn't the sages, five of them are still scealed and they aren't that strong anyway."  
  
"This dominates my powers in every way, it must be destroyed."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Links powers dominated all. He flew into the lands of the Gerudos befriending them and gaining their treasure, he flew back to death mountin and froze its flaming peaks with it. He obliterated morphia, crushed bongo bongo, Melted Zora's domain, and crashed Gannon's castal. Link helped rebuild Hyrule. He took the Spirit Temple as his home. The temple became home to many of the people of Hyrule and peace returned to Hyrule. Then came the day when sheik would return, and link would have his revenge.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Kotake, are you ready"  
  
"Yes Koume, the last thing needed is Link and Lord Gannon's corpse, and I know how we will get them both into this very room." 


	2. Set Up

I don't own anything here exept Invert Link.  
  
"Ah Navi, Things are good. What is there left to do but gain revenge from the one who would have erased me from exestance? She is near, I sence it, and the other sages have fortold it."  
  
"Why should we kill her? She ment not to harm you!"  
  
"NAVI! You got to live on, I was the one erased from time 100 times over! You don't know of my emotions and never can!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"no....she dies."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Lord Gannon, we have found a way to kill him, come to the shadow temple ruins and you shall once again rise as the king of the gerudos."  
  
Koume and Kotake chanted something and as they did Link heard their voice in his head after his vision wavered for a moment.  
  
"Link, we will deliver Zelda to you if you show us mercy. Come to the ruins of the shadow temple"br  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"The twin witches of the Gerudo's shall deliver her to me! Vengnce..."  
  
Link jumped up from his chair and walked out into the desert air. He lifted himself off the ground and summoned the sword he had named Hyrulen Blood. the desert sand swirled behind him as he flew tword the village, and into the ruins.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Ladies, I belive you had a plan to return me to my place of power, what is this plan?"  
  
"We never said you would be returned to power, just that you would be king of the Gerudos, and you are."  
  
"You little bitches, you play games with me, do you realise who I am?  
  
"You are Princess Zelda, the one that I shall destroy."  
  
Lord Gannon turned around and as he did he saw Link, the day he had avoided for a year was finaly here.  
  
"Master, we deliver her to you." The witches said as they dissapeared.  
  
Link killed Gannon is a matter of moments with Hyrulen Blood. He saw has the blood started to flow that it was gannon that layed there, not Zelda.  
  
"Witches! What is this?!"  
  
The blood started to flow into groves in the ground not noviced before, they were the ingraved words of the incantation.  
  
" "Haulted winds, Pure sensation, Take the King, of the Gerudo Nation. His body broken, his soul is lost, his royal life was the cost. Bring forth your power, deliver us our need, we give you Lord Gannon as the wishes seed..." What does that mean? Witches what is this?" His blood started to settle in the groves, then it moved again, back into the body of the king.  
  
His orange hair faded to black, his skin to a dark blue. His cloths became white with blue trim, the tail of his shirt hung down to the floor. His pants were white and loose fitting and hung slightly over white leather boots.  
  
He was the Inverted Link, just the same mesurments, but different in so many ways.  
  
"Witches! What is this abomination? Who did I destroy and what did it become?"  
  
"You granted us our wish. We now have the most powerful creature on the planet at our will and Gannon no longer rules us."  
  
"I was a pawn?!" At the last statement, he swong the Hyrulen Blood at his inverted self. The attack was blocked by the invert, and the Hyrulean blood shattered. Link attacked the creature, but every strike was tworted, every time it was blocked.  
  
"Link, you can't win!" Each of the witches appeared on either side of the monstrocity. "Victory is ours. Time saved you once, but now it has no need to help you, it was tied together and will never need you AGAIN."  
  
The creature held up his hand, and his power mixed with that of the witches would wear him down quickly, so he ran from the ruins then took to the sky. 


	3. Oryan

I own nothing but Oryne and the summoning/ resurection summit.  
  
"Link, What do we do? Twinrova as you have called them could easily take down Hyrule with that thing, we have to stop them."  
  
"How Navi? That thing has all my strength AND the magic of Twinrova. If one of their already powerful incantations fall apon his lips it would be catastrophy. How can I fight that?"  
  
"I don't know but maybe we need to try. He doesn't have your weapons! Use them!"  
  
"My weapons can channel my power, so they may harm him, but it would only take from him what I put into it. So in theroy it would hurt me more then him."  
  
"Well, something has to be done, the Village is already enslaved and they are building a sacrifical temple of some sort in its place."  
  
"I know, its a summit like the one they used to make the monstrocity on, we blew the old one up in our fight. What they are doing with it is the real question."  
  
Link jumped down from the snowy summit of Death Mountian he had chosen for his home, and into the Village. He shot a fire arrow at it and it exploded. Link's doplganger was next to his side in moments.  
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
"I am the true you."  
  
"You are the oppisite to me in your color, but other then that you seem to be me."  
  
"He also follows orders." Said Kotake as she appeared from seemingly thin air. Koume appeared on the other side of the thing.  
  
"We could have named him Knil, thats Link backword, but we named him Oryan.(yes with a 'y')"  
  
Orian.....  
  
"...Now, you haulted our hard work, and since he isn't trained in magic yet, he can't hurt you. So, he will hurt them."  
  
Oryne held out his hand and focused on some of the villigers. They screamed as their bodies praciticly emploded.  
  
"Are you crazy?! You can't do that! NAVI, LOCK HIM!"  
  
Navi flew over to Oryne, and linked herself with him. Link then closed his eyes and a mental link was formed with the two of them.  
  
"I've realised that I must try to stop you...." 


End file.
